looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Taste of Catnip
A Taste of Catnip is a 1966 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the 1965 song "A Taste of Honey" from the earlier play and film of the same name. Plot At the Guadalajara Medical Centre, psychiatrist Dr. Manuel Jose Olvera Sebastian Rudolfo Ortiz Pancho Jimenez Perez III (Mexico's finest) describes an encounter one year ago with Daffy Duck. Daffy proceeds to tell Perez that he has been exhibiting progressively more extreme cat-like desires. Perez discovers through a blood test that Daffy has lethal amounts of catnip in his blood, and he must discover the source. Daffy discovers that right across the street is the Continental Catnip Corp. of Chihuahua. He decides to destroy it with a rocket, ridding him of his cat-like desires but also arousing the wrath of neighborhood cats, including Sylvester. Perez receives a phone call about Daffy's success, and his next patient, Speedy Gonzales, enters; he exhibits duck-like desires. Moaning, Perez claims, "I should have listened to mi padre. He wanted me to be a bandido." Censorship * On CBS, the part where Daffy blows up the catnip factory and is pummeled by Sylvester and the other cats was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-t.aspx Notes * This is the last theatrical cartoon featuring Sylvester from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series in the Golden Age of American Animation, though his screen time is limited to two cameos. * This is the only Daffy & Speedy short where Speedy Gonzales doesn't speak, not counting his Andalay sound at the end. * Hector the Bulldog (in his final appearance from The Golden Age of American Animation) appears while Daffy walking behind the doghouse. For some reason he is called "Butch" in this short. Gallery A Taste Of Catnip SS 1.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 2.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 3.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 4.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 5.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 6.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 7.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 8.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 9.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 10.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 11.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 12.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 13.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 14.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 15.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 16.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 17.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 18.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 19.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 20.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 21.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 22.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 23.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 24.jpg A Taste Of Catnip SS 25.jpg ATasteOfCatnipLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:1966 Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther